On ne meurt qu'une fois
by Avel-Kelerenn
Summary: Il n'était pas prêt pour cela. Pas encore. Et pourtant... Le destin avait tranché pour lui. /Spoiler/


**On ne meurt qu'une fois**

Ne vous êtes vous jamais demandé, quelle pouvait être la sensation de mourir ?

Ce froid, qui semble brûler dans vos veines, ce silence qui couvre chaque bruit, ce noir qui remplace chaque couleur... Et la peur.

Kili détestait cette sensation.

Ce n'était pas de mourir au combat qui le chagrinait le plus, puisqu'il en était même fier, mais de mourir si jeune.

Et dire qu'ils venaient à peine de récupérer ce pourquoi ils s'étaient battus...

Il devait trouver son frère, et maintenant. A chaque seconde, il pouvait partir et ne jamais revenir, tout était une question de temps. Il retira difficilement la flèche venue se ficher dans sa peau et regarda autour de lui. Parmi les corps de ceux tombés au combat, il avait l'impression de n'en connaître aucun. La mort était partout et Kili en avait la nausée. Son espoir, son seul petit espoir, était que son frère le retrouverait peut être lui-même. Il allait le sortir de cette situation et dans quelques jours, ils en riraient tous les deux. Il ne faut jamais paniquer, là n'était pas le moment pour commencer.

Son esprit s'allégea, mais il n'arrivait pas à dire si il le perdait simplement ou si l'espoir le gagnait.

Puis il le vit.

Ses mèches blondes éparpillées sur son visage noirci par la terre.

Fili.

Kili se hissa difficilement jusqu'à son frère, il aperçu la peau blanchâtre de ce dernier et comprit qu'il était déjà très loin. Il eut envie de crier son désespoir.

Il voulait vomir.

Ils étaient trop jeunes tous les deux, beaucoup trop. Ça n'était pas juste.

Fili devait même devenir roi.

Regardant autour de lui, le jeune nain se rendit compte que les combats prenaient fin. Les armes étaient lâchées, le soulagement se voyait sur les visages pourtant flous que pouvait apercevoir Kili.

Il allait mourir aussi près du but. Et seul.

Une larme coula sur sa joue et un filet de sang coula entre ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes. Posant la tête sur le torse de son frère, il se rappela du début de cette aventure, de l'épisode des poneys, et même de la veille, quand tout semblait lui sourire.

"-Kili ! Pour vous servir.

-Fili."

Il aurait prié n'importe quel dieu, il aurait supplié n'importe qui pour vivre encore un peu, pour revivre ces plus grands moments de joie avec Fili, Thorin, et les autres...

Son corps tremblait, se vision se troublait. Il allait simplement s'éteindre comme ça. Comme un pion au coeur d'un jeu d'échec. Un simple soldat, éliminé par le destin d'un seul coup de poignet. D'autres vivraient, profiteraient de son sacrifice, mais ne connaîtraient pas même son nom.

Il rit faiblement, avec le peu d'énergie qui lui restait. De désespoir et d'amertume, mais il rit.

Il s'en voulu, il était heureux de se battre pour les siens et il ne voulait pas laisser des sentiments aussi sombres l'envahir. Il aimait s'imaginer une grande maison, réchauffée par un feu ardant près duquel une famille pourrait partager ses plus grands moments de bonheur grâce à lui.

Il n'avait pas eu le droit à cette joie là.

Il ne sentait même plus le froid.

La douleur des blessures sembla s'éteindre.

Kili sentit ses paupières devenir plus lourdes, tandis qu'il priait une dernière fois pour vivre encore un peu, et finalement... Il se surprit à les rouvrir.

**-Kili ! Kili ! Ça n'est pas le moment de dormir.**

Sans parvenir à distinguer la voix, Kili se releva brutalement et posa la main sur son coeur. Ni flèches, ni blessures.

Il releva la tête et son regard croisa celui de son frère.

Un bonheur immense l'envahit et il ne se retient pas de le prendre dans ses bras, à la plus grande surprise de l'aîné.

**-Eh bien ! Kili ? Nous devons nous rendre chez Bilbo, nous ne devons pas traîner.**

**-Mon frère, j'ai fais le rêve le plus impossible qu'il soit ! Nous allions rentrer, et si près du but, nous étions morts. Toi et moi. Il y avait des flèches et...**

**-Des flèches ? **Fili se met à rire à l'étonnement du plus jeune.

**-Qu'y a-t-il de drôle ?**

**-Voyons, nous partons affronter un dragon ! Je n'ai peut être jamais eu le loisir d'en affronter jusque là, mais je suis certain qu'ils ne tirent pas de flèches.**

**-...Oui tu as raison, ça me semble stupide maintenant que tu le dis.**

Kili se relève, prépare ses affaires pour repartir, tandis que l'autre nain l'observe. Il le regarde glisser une dernière fois la main sur son coeur avant de se lever également et suivre ses traces pour finir le chemin jusqu'à la maison du hobbit, un certain Bilbo.

Quelque chose inquiète tout de même Fili. Rêver de mort n'était jamais bon présage.

Il est sûr d'au moins une chose, il n'abandonnera jamais son frère seul à son sort, il se le promet.

**-Kili, pour vous servir ! **Dit l'un.

**-Fili ! **Ajouta l'autre, tandis que tous deux rabattaient leur capuchon bleu et s'inclinaient.

Bilbo s'étonna de les voir. Son coeur se serra et il avait l'impression de recroiser d'anciens amis, comme revenus d'un long voyage. Ils étaient pourtant de parfaits inconnus.

Il faut croire que parfois, certaines prières sont écoutées.

Mais...

Malheureusement, la fin reste la même.

Kili allait apprendre à ses dépends, que personne ne peut réécrire l'histoire.


End file.
